


One drink from forever

by halesiias



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Housemates, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nudity, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesiias/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: Yuuri's hot neighbor doesn't know he existsOrVictor forgets to close the blinds, and his neighbor Yuuri greatly suffers





	One drink from forever

Yuuri's hot neighbor doesn't know he exists.

Correction; Victor Nikiforov definitely knows he has neighbors, but tends to ignore the world outside of his insanely gorgeous (and super expensive) house.

One one hand, Yuuri is grateful, because he and Phichit can get away with pretty much anything. The time they drunk TP'd his garage is hardly forgotten by their other housemates Leo and Guang Hong, much to Yuuri's dismay. Victor, however, didn't even realize it had happened, because drunk Yuuri was still totally in love with Victor, and he immediately tore it down.

Phichit also claims Victor's ignorance makes it easier to steal from his trash can. Yuuri thought he was kidding, but after Victor's little cousin came out with a power drill to kill a "raccoon", Yuuri isn't really sure anymore.

Then there's the con, a problem so bad it makes Yuuri's face turn tomato red and his body shake from the pent up feelings.

Victor Nikiforov had absolutely no idea how to use blinds.

Seriously, every time he went to shower or bathe in his luxurious bathtub he leaves the blinds open, and Yuuri gets the whole view. All of it, from the top of his luscious silver hair to his big old fourteen incher (way off, but Phichit and Yuuri have a running joke about it) and all the way down to his perfectly painted toes.

See, Yuuri is a good man, he really is. He's kind and considerate and others think very highly of others. He helps others through hard and embarrassing times and helps solve problems.

Now here's how the issue stands; Yuuri can't seem to help himself.

Yuuri nearly popped a blood vessel the first time he saw Victor showering, and he can recall countless times he almost fell out the window from shock. Still, Yuuri never actually told his oblivious neighbor about the blinds, meaning that Yuuri's housemates are free to tease him as they like.

Phichit says Yuuri's a masochist. Yuuri claims he's not. Phichit makes a PowerPoint presentation. Yuuri finally agrees, ashamed of himself, and goes back to ogling Victor. The cycle then repeats.

Honestly, Phichit is quite supportive of his friend's hobby. Yuuri, always quiet and withdrawn from just about every social activity, suddenly expresses interest in staring at a naked man from his balcony. Phichit really couldn't more proud. Well, if Yuuri would actually make a move already he'd be infinitely more happy, but Yuuri's confidence is a work in progress.

One night, it suddenly hits him. Yuuri, forever pining for his hot neighbor, too nervous to do anything but stare, drinks up an unhealthy amount of liquor and finds the courage he needs.

It makes Phichit nostalgic about seeing drunk Yuuri for the first time. They got absolutely smashed, and it was like the Yuuri he knew was dead and replaced with a crazy party animal. Only problem is Yuuri never remembers the stuff he did the night before, and their inside jokes were left one-sided.

This time, Phichit knows Yuuri will thank him. He'll stumble right into Victor's arms, hopefully not throw up, and they'll live happily ever after. It's perfect.

"Yuuri," says Phichit. "How would you feel about another _Housemates Movie Fiesta_?"

Yuuri turns, not realizing Phichit caught him in the act of staring helplessly out the window again.

"Are you sure? Last time that happened Leo had to call the fire department because you got your thing stuck in a jar."

Phichit cracks a wide, incredibly stupid smile and slurs, "So I'm sitting there, dick stuck in a cookie jar and Leo's shitty Walmart brand tequila pouring down my face like the fucking _Thi Lo Su_."

Yuuri raises a brow. "You want a repeat of that? Leo can't exactly buy alcohol here so he'll get super pissed if you waste it Phichit."

"Oh, my dear, sweet Yuuri," says Phichit. "Since when did you begin questioning me?"

Yuuri huffs. "Since I moved in. Twenty two year old me was very tempted to call the cops on my very underage roommates sometimes."

He turns to stare out the window, and Phichit doesn't miss the longing look on his face.

"Phichit, do you think Victor knows I exist? Is there any chance someone like him could think of me? Or am I just deluding myself with dreams?" Yuuri asks, eyes low and full of feeling.

Phichit takes a deep breath, then takes Yuuri's shaky hand in his. "Yuuri, if you just give me one night, you'll never be lonely again. I promise."

Phichit never wants to forget the look of honest affection on his face.

"I'll give you whatever it takes, Phichit."

Phichit pauses. "I demand blood sacrifice," he says, taking on his signature "Demonic Overlord" voice, as dubbed by Guang Hong.

The boys laugh as Yuuri shoves him off the bed and onto a pile of beanbags, his smile lighting up the room better than the stupid Hektar Floor lamp to his right.

Phichit only wishes to see him smile.

That night, Phichit arranged the drinks in order from lowest value to highest (Walmart brand to _Dom Perignon_ ) gets comfy on the couch and starts taking shots like a madman. Yuuri follows suit, and soon they're stumbling around the house smooching Phichit's framed Guy Fieri portrait and looking for a fan.

Phichit hardly remembers where he is, but he does know that his neighbor is super hot and dances while doing the dishes, so he's game.

"Yuuri," says Phichit. Or at least he thinks he does. Yuuri turns anyway, and Phichit grabs his arm and leads him outside.

"Look! Grass lines! I can't afford those!"

Phichit strips off his pants and sits down on the mark the lawnmower left behind. He knows Victor will be in the kitchen to do the dishes shortly, and they're right in his view. Perfect.

"Yuuri! C'mon, it's fun!"

Yuuri giggles and strips down to his socks. He twirls around on the slightly damp lawn and throws his arms up to the sky enthusiastically.

"A star!" he cries. "I...I see stars!"

He lays down beside his roommate and starts screaming at a squawking pigeon on the roof.

Yep..any minute now...

Phichit gasps and stands up, swaying slightly.

"I'll be back..sleep Yuuri."

Yuuri nods. "Mmm..pigeon sleep."

Phichit stumbles off into the house, leaving Yuuri, vulnerable to the depths of the night.

However, a kind face soon shows itself in the window, eyes blown wide and feet already tripping over themselves as he stares at Yuuri.

He dashes to the door, tearing it open like a pack of instant ramen flavoring, and does the real life equivalent of downing the whole pack in a gulp.

He picks Yuuri up bridal style and carries him inside.

Yuuri squirms in his arms until Victor has to give in and drop him. Yuuri stands up, swaying nearly unnoticeable despite the obvious intoxication, and takes Victor's hands in his.

"Dance with me, Victor!"

Victor doesn't have time to respond because he's trying so desperately to keep up with a drunk man who seems to defy drunkenness to lead an impressive tango in his socks.

Yuuri doesn't even stumble once. He twirls Victor around vicariously and dips him low at the final note of the music only the two of them could hear.

Victor steps back, takes a breath, and the loses it all again as he sees the pure admiration in Yuuri's hazy eyes.

"Who are you?" asks Victor.

Yuuri leans on the counter and sloppily winks. "Your boyfriend, hopefully."

Then he laughs at his own joke before adding, "Yuuri Katsuki."

If Victor's cheeks could grow redder they'd resemble the erupting volcano in his heart, pumping hot lava through his veins and searing his brain.

Holy shit, he thinks, I want to marry this boy already.

He laughs weakly, probably running a high fever already.

"You're very drunk. You want to sleep on the couch?"

Yuuri smiles, all too sultry, and Victor's feeling what Chris would describe as "hot and bothered."

"Hm? You don't want to sleep with me?" purrs Yuuri.

Yep. Victor's pants officially don't fit right anymore.

"Ah...you're super drunk right now. You wanna maybe cuddle, though?" asks Victor.

Yuuri throws himself into Victor's arms. "Yes!"

Victor can't remember ever having felt so blessed before.

Yuuri grabs hold of his waist in bed and doesn't let go. Meanwhile, Victor turns to look at his unexpected guest, admiring the midnight moon's glow on his cheeks and hair. Yuuri is absolutely stunning, anytime of day. Victor already knows what he wants.

"Just where have you been all my life, Yuuri?" he sighs.

There's a comfortable silence before a quiet response is formed between bedsheets and body heat.

"Right next door"

Victor stares incredulously.

"You're kidding."

He takes Yuuri's silence as an confirmation that yes, everything he'd ever wanted in life had been right in front of him the whole time.

Well, more like to the side of his house, but that was beside the point.

"Why didn't you come see me?"

Yuuri smiles tiredly, alcohol wearing thin on his face now.

"I was scared."

He leans in close, presses his lips daintily against Victor's, then returns to his previous position.

Victor lies awake all night wondering if it's too soon to call it love.

 

_Is it too soon to be in love?_

_Or is this a sign, from a higher force, beckoning me forward into his arms?_

_What'll it be?_

Yuuri wakes up the next day holding his crush in his arms.

"Holy shit," he says frantically. " _Holy shit_."

His lovely neighbor"s eyes flutter open, smile gracing his features in a way that should totally be illegal.

"I'm surprised you aren't throwing up right now."

Yuuri feels like he's going to pass out. Obviously vomit was not an ideal first discussion with Victor, but he was desperate enough to trust Phichit, so he supposes he can't sink much lower.

"Your face is so gorgeous I want to vomit."

 _Fuck_.

Victor giggles and presses a kiss to his head.

"Cute."

Yuuri watches his blurry form stretch and jump out of bed, wearing actual clothes for once, much to Yuuri's dismay.

"Do you like pancakes? My dear Yura taught me a good recipe!"

Yuuri squints, both from confusion and the lack of glasses. "Yura?"

Victor practically beams. "My cousin. He's a feisty one! Ha, that's even how he won the recipe in the first place."

Okay, so he has a weird cousin. Whatever. Still totally hot.

"Pancakes would be nice," Yuuri says softly.

Victor's smile softens with his tone.

"Of course. You can use my shower if you want."

Yuuri obliges, closing those dreaded blinds for once, and stares at the marble wall, completely overwhelmed.

"What have I done?"

Victor comes to fetch him for breakfast, looking rather smug at seeing Yuuri in his clothes.

They eat happily, making meaningful small talk and blushing like the absolute fools they are.

"So, you're an architect?" Yuuri asks between a bite of syrup smeared pancakes.

Victor smiles down at his plate and nods. "Yep. Where do you work, Yuuri?"

Yuuri flushes. "Um...the bookstore. Lame, huh?"

He feels so unprofessional compared to Victor. His neighbor has this huge, lavish house and gorgeous looks and a professional attitude.

 _I'm too much of a loser, anyway_.

To his surprise, Victor smiles sweetly at him.

"Really? I always wanted to work at a bookstore when I was little!" Victor says, nostalgia fond on his lips. "I really wanted to be Belle, with a grand library, and maybe dance around with someone I love."

Yuuri is totally unprepared for this situation, and it shows. Victor fondly runs a finger over Yuuri's thumb. Yuuri blushes like a high schooler on their first date.

"Just what did we do last night?"

Victor blinks. His smile grows unfamiliar. Yuuri can't help but divert his eyes.

"Drunk dancing in my kitchen. Cuddling in my bed. Kissing me. That jog your memory?"

Yuuri feels faint. "I kissed you?"

It's Victor's turn to avert his gaze.

"Yeah," he whispers. "The best I've ever had."

Yep. Definitely faint.

Also nauseous. _Shit_

He gags into his fist and swallows his saliva.

"Ugh," he says. "Bathroom"

Victor shoots up from his chair and ushers Yuuri to the toilet. He holds his hair out of his face and sits behind him, holding Yuuri's waist and pressing a cold rag to his head.

Yuuri falls against him, tired eyes slipping closed.

"I was staring at you through my bedroom window yesterday" says Yuuri. "And now you're here, hugging me. Are you even real?"

Victor smooths Yuuri's hair back and smiles down at him.

"I don't know, is _this_?"

He kisses his forehead, lips instantly cooling and relieving his pain.

"Yuuri, I'm here for you now."

They spend the remainder of the day curled up on the sofa watching terrible movies on Victor's TV and laughing like they'd known each other for longer than one drunken night.

 

_Too late. I'm totally in love._

Victor formally asks Yuuri out a month later. It's sudden, but Yuuri couldn't have been happier.

The man he'd been longing for was returning his feelings. He knew he existed, and he loved his existence, with all the brittle and cracked parts of his lonely heart.

 

_He loves me._

 

Another month after that they're in Yuuri's room, trying to escape the pain that is overbearing drunk housemates making out on the stove and vicious underage cousins.

Victor lies in Yuuri's arms, safe in the embrace and watching the glowing stars on his bedroom ceiling.

"Guang Hong stuck those up there when we first moved in," says Yuuri. "I think they're soothing."

"Not as soothing as your voice."

Yuuri laughs and turned his head towards Victor. "You're sappy."

Victor grins and kisses his cheek. "The best kind of love is one where pet names become annoying because they're said so often. It's sweet, really."

"Yeah, I gu-"

Yuuri is interrupted by shout and a door slamming in the neighboring house. A bright light shines in through Yuuri's window. He instantly pales.

"What the heck?" Victor murmurs under his breath. "Yuri?"

In the window stood a growling teenager, butt naked and fumbling with a shower cap. Shitty Russian Metalcore blasts through phone speakers, and Yuuri relates to the remorseful lyrics, honestly.

 _I crave de-aaaaaaaath_!

Yeah, really.

Victor turns back to his boyfriend, eyes glinting like a crystal ball. Yuuri swallows and tries to play innocent.

"Yes?"

"You saw me naked. Multiple times."

Yuuri bites his lip. "I've admired you since I moved here. Sorry."

Victor pulls a pillow over his head and screams. Yuuri pats his head powerlessly and tries to comfort Victor.

"You alright?"

"I could've been with you for three frickin years! No I'm not alright!"

Yuuri gapes. "So...you aren't mad at me for looking at your junk before I met you?"

"Yuuri." Victor looks his boyfriend dead in the eye. "The only thing I'm mad about is that Phichit didn't get you blackout drunk before."

Yuuri shrugs. "He did. We TP'd your garage."

Victor laughs and kisses his boyfriend happily.

"I can't wait to learn all about you, Yuuri."

"Me either."

After that day, Victor still never closes the blinds in his bathroom, but with good intentions this time.

Phichit always catches Yuuri staring at nudes or something on his phone, smile far too big amd beautiful to fit into a camera memory card.

Instead of taking a picture, though, he smiles and leaves the room. He's seen his friend find the lasting happiness he deserves. Now, it's time to work on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all 
> 
> Hmu on Twitter: @halesiias


End file.
